


Working out the Details

by TheSunEater



Series: Let’s Play [1]
Category: Let's Play (Webcomic), Let’s Play, Let’s play comic, let’s play(webtoon)
Genre: Charles teasing, F/M, Link and Monica friendship, Monica and Sam friendship, Monica centric this fic, Sam and Marshall Friendship, Sick Marshall, The Daily Grind, Working on Ruminate, and you-, everyone gets to be friends, helpful Charles, you get to be friends-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 11:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14893701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSunEater/pseuds/TheSunEater
Summary: Monica and Link sat at a table in The Daily Grind, a stack of books between them. Maybe, one too many empty cups of coffee and tea scattered about as well.





	Working out the Details

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are very appreciated! I hope you all enjoy, I own nothing.
> 
> This is just my little dream world where everyone comes together to elevate Ruminate into a perfect and polished game.
> 
> Mostly Monica centric. An idea I had that she could help with the design of the game characters and color designs. Of course, with Link to patiently help her in navigating all things fantasy.

It was a late Friday when Monica and Link sat at a table in The Daily Grind, a stack of books between them. _Maybe,_ one too many empty cups of coffee and tea scattered about as well.

Monica had her hair clipped up and a hoodie that clearly was too big for her on, her head propped on her hands as she stared at the book in front of her. Link was leaned back in his chair, rubbing his eyes as he stifled a yawn.

What were these two doing here? Well, that was simple really. They were discussing Ruminate.

* * *

“But this outfit is adorable. Just look at it again Link!” A debate was ongoing and Monica was holding up a book in front of her, pointing at a drawing of a dwarf that was wearing clean dress shorts along with fine silver jewelry. Link did _not_ look impressed as he shook his head.

“The goblins in the game are more..” He gestured with this hand vaguely as he sighed frustratedly. Monica sat patiently, setting the book down as he gathered his words. “They’re rough, not really civil enough to wear something like this.”

“So..” Monica drawled out as she flipped back a few pages to another image, of a simple orc in what seemed to be a leather cloth and not much else. “Something closer to this?”

Link flashed a grin. “Yes, very much like that.”

The makeup artist’s eyes closed as she smiled happily. “Great! Now we can work out the rest!”

The barista flashed a grin and nodded, opening a worn out notebook and flipping through quite a few pages before he reached a blank one.

Monica looked over at what he was writing as she spoke. “So, these are goblin outfits. The reference image is from page fifteen of A.F. Coloring Book.”

Link grunted a response as he wrote that out and looked up when he was ready for her to continue. “The low levels should just have simple shiny brown pelts that are tied on their hips, maybe something hanging off of the spears that look like bits of the same material. The high ranks should have it more toga style, maybe in a richer tone.”

Monica flipped to the next page as Link scribbled away. “Maybe a reddish hue so they really look different?”

“I dunno. Maybe the goblins should be angrier too?” Link looked up, tilting his head and tapping his pen against his lips.

Monica nodded eagerly, eyes widening as she laughed. “That’s perfect actually.”

The blond just grinned before he added the note, simply saying. “What can I say? We make a good team.”

She laughed in earnest at that, leaning back as her phone buzzed with a text on the table. “That we do. An unexpected one, but hey, I guess your tea’s just got that magic to bring people together.”

Link smiled and rolled his eyes, closing the book before he held it out to her. “More like, Sam does.”

Monica took the book, placing it on top of the coloring book before she nodded. Her expression turning jokingly serious as she spoke. “That, and my sick boyfriend.”

_But, that was a story for another day_.

* * *

Monica pulled her tote bag higher on her shoulder as she struggled to open the door in front of her.

There was a large takeaway mug and a paper bag with pastries in her left hand, her tote bag weighing on her right arm as she struggled to turn the key in Marshall’s stubborn lock. “Come on..”

Monica was there fumbling for a good couple of minutes, not wanting to be too loud, as it was late. She had been about to give up and place everything on the ground, when someone opened the door to another apartment on the floor.

The makeup artist blinked angrily at Marshall’s door, frustrated and tired, before looking to see who it was. Only lightening up when she saw it was Charles, probably just done dropping Sam home from her guild meeting.

”Charles.” She whispered loudly as the man stared at his phone, messaging someone or another. “ _Hey_ , help me out.”

The blue-eyed man froze for a moment, which caused Monica’s lips to quirk up automatically, before his head snapped up and he looked at her. His eyes wide as he blushed.

_Honestly, Monica didn’t know why the two didn’t just admit they were dating. He dropped her to and from guild meetings, brought her flowers, took her to dinners, but that was none of her business.._

”Come on.” Monica said, waving her key awkwardly. “Help a girl out, please?”

A few more seconds passed and he cleared his throat, seeming to gather himself as he walked over to her. She moved out of the way as he took the key from her. “Did you _really_ need to bring all of this yourself, and so late?”

She hummed as he fiddled with the lock. “I was busy earlier, so I had to now. Thanks for this.”

He nodded as the lock slid open and he openned the door a bit. “No problem. Have a good night.”

She smiled and took the key back from him. “I’d wish you the same, but I think you already had one.”

Charles’ face turned red and he mumbled something about not knowing what she was talking about, before he _quickly_ walked away.

Monica was still chuckling quietly over his hasty retreat a she entered the apartment and set everything down on the counter.

The makeup artist was quick to lock the door and dump the contents of the travel mug in a small pot on the stove. Then she quietly headed to the bathroom and cleaned her face of makeup.

After she finished her nightly routine, she changed into a clean T-shirt she snagged out of Marshall’s laundry basket and returned to the kitchen. Pouring the tea into a mug and placing an apple danish on a plate, both of which she took with her into Marshall's room.

She was quiet as she entered, sitting carefully on the bed besides the gamer. Monica waited a few moments, watching as his curled up and blanket-covered figure twisted about.

”Marshall.” She said softly, a gentle smile on her face as he twisted toward her and plopped his head in her lap, eyes still shut. “Hey there.”

He mumbled for a bit before his eyes finally cracked open and he peeked up at her. A smile soon followed when he realized how she was dressed. “Monica.”

She leaned down and pressed a kiss to his forehead, playfully wrinkling her nose at the sweatiness. “How’re you?”

He shrugged, slowly inching into a sitting position and learning his weight against her. “Better. Still don’t want to get out of bed though.”

She hummed her sympathy, setting the plate on her lap and using her hand to help him sit properly. “You’ll feel like yourself soon. I know it.”

He pressed a kiss to her cheek and he took the mug from her after he was sure he was steady. “With you on the job? For sure.”

She flashed him a wide smile as he sipped at the tea, not having a response to that but appreciating it.

After another sip, he took the pastry from the plate, questioning before he ate a bit. “How was design time?”

”I enjoyed it.” She smiled, wiping a crumb from his face as he ate messily, his eyes on her. “We basically finished the outline for the goblins’ clothing, hopefully Sam likes it and then..”

He winked and she chuckled, finishing what she was saying “It’ll be _your_ turn.”

Marshall nodded as he swallowed the last of the danish. “I can’t wait to see what you two came up with and bring it to life.”

She leaned in and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “We’re all enjoying ourselves, chipping in like this. Ruminate has taken us on an adventure, hasn’t it?”

Marshall slung an arm around her shoulders and Monica snuggled into his overly-warm side. “For sure and I can’t wait to see what other twists and turns we go through on this adventure..”

He trailed off, yawning violently before he laughed. “After we rest up.”

Monica took the plate and half-finished cup, turning in his grasp to place it on his bedside table before she snuggled up to him again. “Sounds like a plan.”

Marshall chuckled and lay back, pulling her onto his chest. “Sleep tight, my character designer.”

Monica closed her eyes, smiling softly. “You too, my virtuoso.”


End file.
